


Welcome Home My Friends!

by Luthienberen



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (1946)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Peter and June are reunited with Conductor 71 as they transition from one life to another. Their new home awaits with the promise of old acquaintances and new adventures. There is also the matter of a chess match…
Relationships: Squadron Peter David Carter/June Carter (A Matter of Life and Death)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic





	Welcome Home My Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) **Prompt 006 Home.**
> 
> [A Matter of Life and Death](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Matter_of_Life_and_Death_\(film\)) is one of my favourite films, blending logic and reason with the existence of another world on a different plane of existence to ours. The viewer is left to decide how real the events of the film are; for me they were as one can tell from my tags. (Also known as a _Stairway to Heaven_ in the USA.)
> 
> This is my little happily ever after where Peter and his beloved June go to the _Other World_ and reunite with Conductor 71 who arrives to take them home.

♡♡♡

The world was becoming fainter, breathing more laborious yet Peter was unafraid. He could feel June's hand in his own: small and wrinkled, each crease a chapter in the story of their lives.

On Earth anyway.

Peter turned his head and met his wife's sleeping countenance. Her white hair was mussed where her head lay on the pillows. Her cheeks were pink, lines a spider's web sprinkling her upper lip and the corners of her eyes. Symbols of the laughter they had shared, bouts of anger and grief. 

His own face and hands bore equal marks of a life well lived. Peter curled as best he could on the bed, close to his dear wife.

Colour was leeching from the world as the _Other World_ drew closer.

"My darling, soon we shall be Home and a new life - an eternity - will be ours. It will be good to see old Bob again and Frank."

Peter pressed a kiss to June's lips and smiled, his love for this remarkable woman as powerful and potent as the day they fell in love: he in a burning plane over the Channel, she at the radio attempting to guide him home.

Ah, and she had - his wonderful June, Dr Reeves and even Conductor 71 – they had all won him a home and life with June and their children.

It had been a good life and Peter regretted not a jot. Now, at 97, Peter knew their allotted time was up. The _Other World_ awaited them, promising a new home and new adventures. Peter always enjoyed adventures as did June, so he felt no fear, just a curiosity on what those adventures would entail – along with a good smidgeon of enthusiasm for a sprightly tale of derring-do naturally!

Over June's shoulder he saw a chess piece move and he grinned.

"I was wondering if you would miss me again old chap."

There was a flush of bright pink originating from the rose pinned to a fashionable French coat.

"Ah, but there is no deplorable English fog this time."

The Frenchman laughed and moved another piece, the Queen, so that she was safe.

"It is time mon ami." He smiled at June. "For both of you."

"Yes, we know." Peter sighed and breathed slowly, a languor seeping through him. June's breathing was similarly sluggish. 

Her ring clinked against his as he weakly moved his hand to briefly stroke fingers through beautiful hair and over a soft cheek and neck. She was still the strong woman he had always loved and fought for his right to exist by her side.

Shortly they would never be parted again.

He clasped their hands again. 

"Congratulations are in order from the looks of your badge. A promotion! Well, I hope you still have time for that chess match."

He bowed in thanks. ""Why thank you. I am Conductor 20 now, and time is no longer a concern of yours or your dear wife’s. Why, we have all the time in eternity!"

Peter smiled tiredly and shut his eyes for a moment to open them to see June as young as she had been on the beach that day so many years ago. 

"Oh Peter!" 

"June!"

"Ah!" Their Conductor stepped forward and gestured with his walking stick for them to accompany him. His eyes sparkled, a laugh of amusement reverberating around their bedroom which was becoming faint as they began to move upwards on the giant escalator.

"You may indulge in such affections when we are home my dears. Now Peter," the Frenchman added as he came to stand on the other of the former RAF pilot. June meanwhile slipped her arm through his left arm so they were linked.

"We must arrange our first chess match,” Conductor 20 continued. “I suspect you shall be busy reacquainting yourselves with old friends and family, but I must simply book a chess match with you. After all," with a flourish he produced Peter's _100 Best Games Chess book_ , "I have been practising."

June burst into laughter while Peter rose to the challenge.

"Up to your tricks sneaking my books, eh? Very well. First game after I've seen my grandmother, my parents and my one sister who went before me. I trust that is convenient?"

The Frenchman offered a graceful incline of his head and then with the ringing of bells they had arrived in that _Other World_.

For a while - for what could be termed "a while" in place where time had no meaning beyond that used to measure time on Earth and in the Universe - Peter and June rejoiced in former acquaintances and settled into their new home, where there was indeed the promise of new knowledge, of adventures and tales of derring-do just as Peter had hoped.

However, after greeting their families and friends and old acquaintances, the very first thing that was done was that Peter and a certain Frenchman initiated their first chess match of many to come.

It really was quite a good new home in this _Other World_.


End file.
